


Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°139 : « Diplomate »

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [139]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Legends Never Die, OTP Feels, otp, writing challenge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Mara, Luke. Le feu, l'eau. La fonceuse, et le diplomate. Des contraires faits pour s'entendre, et dont le quotidien n'était jamais ennuyeux.
Relationships: Mara Jade & Luke Skywalker
Series: Even stars burn out [FR] [139]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/539248
Comments: 2





	Even stars burn out [FR] - Drabble n°139 : « Diplomate »

**Author's Note:**

> Après le Anidala, poursuivons dans les meilleurs couples de la saga, avec Mara et Luke ;)

Là où Mara fonçait tête baissée, Luke prenait le temps de réfléchir. Là où elle mettait un point d'honneur à irriter les gens qu'elle n'aimait pas, il passait derrière elle pour réparer diplomatiquement les dégâts.

Même si cela lui demandait parfois un difficile effort supplémentaire, il ne regrettait jamais cette décision.

Celle de l'avoir épousée – et avec elle, ses défauts en plus de ses qualités –, et de se retrouver désormais avec une bombe diplomatique à retardement, instable, qui semblait toujours prête à exploser.

Quelque part, c'était ce qui mettait du piment dans sa vie.


End file.
